Silent Fantasy
by unlabeledpunk
Summary: One town, full of shadows and nightmares. When SOLDIER, Turks, and civilians get stuck there, they have to rely on themselves to remain alive. In doing so, they learn the truth about a town forgotten, and come face to face with death, betrayal, and loss.
1. The Nightmare

/"Are you sure about this Kim?" The young woman rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the ground, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sure about this Zack, now get out here! We need to start rehearsing!" she finished exasperatedly. Who knew being a volunteer choir director was this hard? She was rewarded with all of her hard work when the most skittish member of the school choir finally came out of the dressing room. He was small for a fourteen year old. A little over 5 foot, with hair that made up about four inches of his height.

Yet it was his eyes that made people do a double-take. A clear blue that seemed to have been fashioned from the sky itself and seemed to virtually continue on, deep into those depths, or, that was what they usually looked like. This time, however, they didn't seem that bright. Or even that blue.

Kimber shook her head and looked at him, smiling reassuringly at him. "Ready to go on kiddo? We have to practice before everyone gets here." Zack smiled and Kimber froze, looking at him. This smile...it wasn't his. It looked like his smile, but...there was no warmth. No timidity, no shine, nothing. It looked like it had been painted on and was just a mocking reflection of the kid's smile.

"Yeah...let's do this." Kimber nodded and walked as quickly as she could to the front of the auditorium, walking for several minutes before stopping and realizing something. She had been walking for several minutes. Almost ten minutes, and yet, she still hadn't made it to the front. It shouldn't have taken her that long to reach the front. She finally looked up from her clipboard and took a step back in shock.

Where once there had been clean tile floors and brand new brick walls, no stains, and well furbished wood placed arbitrarily, there was now metal grating, metal walls all connected with bolts, rust, decay, and...death. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that there was a sense of death here.

'Where the hell...?' she stopped and turned suddenly, feeling something watching her. There was nothing there, at least from what she could see, but then again, there were no real lights anywhere. All there was was a strange red glow that seemed to come from nowhere. She turned back around and continued to walk along the decrepit hallway.

At first, she seemed to be making ground, walking fast and determined through the broken halls. But she began to look around and noticed that she had passed a window similar to that earlier. Passed a grated wall with that same pattern and texture earlier, and a door that had been broken off its hinges like that earlier. 'No...it can't be...its just coincidence. I can't be walking around in circles. That's impossible!' She stopped as she heard a noise and she hid behind one of the metal gratings, looking through it.

She saw a young...person? She couldn't tell the gender of said person, but she could tell that they were scared. Their body language was tense, ready to run, and yet, they seemed willing to stand there. In front of that, door? Vault? Whatever it was, it was important and they were willing to stand there, afraid. She didn't know why they were afraid, until she saw it.

This thing, though blurred, was large, hulking, and muscled. It was carrying a large...something. She couldn't see details, except for the large something it carried and the...helmet? It was large and shaped like a pyramid, or triangle, and was getting closer to the person. The thing stood there and grabbed the person by the neck and lifted them up, higher and higher up by the neck before taking the thing it had been holding, a large sword/meat cleaver, and thrust it into the person's stomach.

Kimber watched, horrified as the person began to cough up blood and as they softly began to mumble something. They then shouted out a choked, wet sounding 'Run!' before the thing took its blade and ripped through the person's stomach, letting them go and leaving them to bleed. She didn't know why it did, but it horrified her. It caused her to scream, and she couldn't stop. Not as the thing heard her and turned to her.

Nor as she turned and ran away from what she had seen before tripping and falling as far down as she could into the darkness that permeated this place, as the wind rushed through her lungs and drowned out her all, as she fell she realized, she was stuck in this Hell./


	2. The Almost Evaluation

I can't believe I didn't put this up last time! Okay, please don't sue me, because I don't own Final Fantasy 7, that would be Squeenix, nor do I own Silent Hill. That belongs to Konami....I think the only thing I really own thus far is my character, Kimber Muse...I think that's it!

Warnings: Established Oc/Zack, Established Oc/ Reno I think that's it...

She was up in an instant and fell onto the ground, frantically clawing at the ground to give her leverage to run. "Kimber!!!" Kimber stopped her frantic 'getaway' and looked around. Four women were looking at her shocked and wary and Kimber calmed, but not enough to feel comfortable. That dream...she put a hand on her head and slowly sat down, farther away from them than she really should have.

"S-Sorry you guys...th-that dream....no more sleep experiments! I'm done. I'm aware that I'm insomniac because of nightmares, but don't sedate me!"

"But Kimber, the sedatives didn't even work for the amount of time they really should've. You should still be asleep for all intents and purposes! You woke up after only an hour of sleep!" one of the women, a beautiful brunette shouted, standing up and walking over to the distressed woman.

Kimber looked at her and rolled her eyes. She'd heard this before, and not just from this woman in particular. "Shut up Tifa. I'm fine, and I'm not tired." Tifa looked at her and gave her a look that said that she didn't believe her one bit.

"Hear that Aeris, Kumo, Chelsea, she's not tired." The three women all smiled and looked at Kimber and Tifa.

The woman closest to them stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I'm getting a glass of water. Anybody want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Same here. I've still got a Pepsi."

"I'm good Aeris." Kimber didn't say anything, letting her body language do the talking and Aeris smiled knowingly, leaving.

"Kimber, we really shou-"

"I'm not going back to sleep Chels. Not after that...that...thing!"

"Oh please! You don't even sleep enough as it is!"

"I do to sleep enough! Just because I don't sleep as much as a normal person doesn't mean anything!" Kimber said scathingly, leaning back against the couch, closing her eyes before opening them to look up at her short haired friend. "Yes Kumo?"

Kumo smiled down at her and shrugged. "I'm not interested in your sleeping habits. What I'm more interested about is this dream you keep mentioning. We all know you've got bad dreams that keep you up, but your continued reference of this dream leads me to believe that this is more than a dream. What was it about?" Kimber sighed and shook her head, standing up.

"To be honest...I don't really remember. But...I think...no, I know I saw someone die...but not like a normal dream death...this one was...I know I knew this person, and the way they died...Someone tortured them...sort-of. It was really quick...but it had to be painful...why can't I remember?"

It was quiet, until Chelsea said, "Isn't dreaming about someone you know dying a good thing?"

"Yes...it is, but...blood essentially signifies the mind and life. And pain says that you're punishing yourself or causing harm to others. Anything else you remember in your dream?"

Kimber shook her head and looked at everyone. "No...I don't." The room once again grew quiet as each girl began to think about what they had heard. None of it had been pleasant to hear.

Chelsea was sitting nearest the hallway when it happened. When a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. But the expected reaction of someone screaming or jumping up in surprise did not come and instead Chelsea just looked at the hand then up at the 'intruder'. "Real mature Reno. What are you doing here?"

The guy, a tall red-head, looked down at Chelsea and gave her one of his grins and chuckled. "At least you actually looked back and didn't hit me like the last person I tried to scare."

"Hey kitty, that was your fault. You know I hit people who sneak up on me. That's why I've been able to survive the past 50,000 years." Suddenly, Kimber stood up, cursing and began to move around, grabbing the stuff she had brought here. "What's wrong? We're not done evaluating you."

"Yeah? Well, since when did I care? Y'all are the one's taking that weird class on sleep pathology, not me. Plus, if Reno's back home, than Zack is more than likely back home also. And he said that he had something planned for us tonight."

"What is it Kim?" Aeris asked sitting down and watching her look around, mumbling to herself, a habit she had when she was thinking and doing something at the same time.

"Hell if I should know. He did this all without my help." Chelsea smirked at that, all unbeknownst to Kimber, and the three other women looked at her oddly. "See you in class tomorrow Chelsea. Did you finish your report?"

"Yeah, finished it last week."

"Well good, 'cause I didn't." She left and Tifa turned to the blonde woman and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then, you tell us exactly what you know and what's going on. Right. Now. What do you know that we don't?" Chelsea just smirked and looked at them one at a time before sitting back.

"Since when haven't I known something you don't?" At the girl's blank looks, Chelsea sighed and looked over at the only male in the room. "Reno, you want to know too?"Shrugging his shoulders, he nodded and sat down next to Kumo, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Well, Zack...he told me...no...okay, about five days ago, I was out of class early having finished my Nubinian History class. You know, the one Kimber detests because she says they leave out to much? I'm taking it for...anyway, I saw Zack walking around, looking around nervously. So, I followed him because I was curious. Usually, if Zack isn't working, he's with Kimber, so I wanted to know what he was doing without Kimber around.

"So, he walked around for a good ten or fifteen minutes before he stopped in front of a store downtown. He walked in and I went to the store and saw that it was a Jeweler' really piqued my curiosity, because why would Zack be in a jewelry store, so I went in and watched and listened. He was talking to a store clerk who was holding up different rings, all of which Zack declined, saying, 'She's into more simple things.' The clerk nodded and then held up one of the most beautiful rings I've ever seen. Zack just smiled and nodded and he bought it.

"When he had it bought, he turned and almost had a heart attack and made me promise on my mother's death bed that I wouldn't tell her. So I haven't." Aeris giggled a little as Tifa and Kumo smiled a little. Reno looked at all of them, confused, not understanding the significance of the event.

"What? What's so special about a ring? I mean, a ring's a ring, isn't it?" The girls looked at him before smiling to themselves.

"Reno...what's probably considered the most important ring to a woman after a wedding ring?" Reno looked at Aeris for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding and his body stood up in shock. Of course, a simple yet beautiful ring.

"No way. He's going to...!?" Chelsea nodded before standing up, gathering her things. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I have an assignment due at the end of the week that I should really finish...I just hope that Kimber finds time to finish her report tonight."

"So do I...what class is it? Psychology?" Chelsea nodded at Tifa's question and both Tifa and Aeris looked at Chelsea. "Then why be worried. Doesn't Kimber have the highest grade in that class?"

"Yeah...well...I don't want her to lose that top spot to Melvin Winkler, nor would she I'll bet. Bye." And with that, Chelsea walked to the door, turning one last time to wave goodbye to her friends.

Kumo waved goodbye as Tifa and Aeris waved also, and sat back down turning to Reno as she did. "So...when are you going to propose to me?"


End file.
